Candles are available in a variety of diameters and heights and include traditional flame candles having a wax and wick as well as flameless candles, such as electrical candles like LED candles. Some are able to stand independently, while others require a holder. For example, pillar type candles are wide cylindrical candles having various heights. The extreme wide nature of pillar candles allows the candle to burn for an extended period of time and they are widely used as light sources and scent sources for various parties and events due to their long burning nature. Further, the wide base of these candles makes them less likely to tip over. Other candles which may be similarly self-supporting include short wide candles such as tea lights.
Pillar candles have a larger mass and are thus more visible when used, but pillar and other candles have limited aesthetic appeal. Likewise, candles of other sizes, including traditional and flameless candles, as well as other light sources, can also have limited aesthetic appeal. Candles and other light sources may be decorative only in the sense that the wax or other material may be colored other a shade of white or cream. In some instances, candles may have a small decorative twine garland with an ornament of some type secured around a section of the candle. Alternatively, a decorative element can be added by way of a decorative holder, dish or plate placed under the candle or other light source.
This sheets may be used for various purposes. However, systems for interconnecting two sheet edges, whether used for decorative purposes or other functions, can be cumbersome to engage. In some cases, the connection may be permanent, preventing disengagement and later reuse. In other cases, particularly when the material is plastic, the interconnection can result in buckling and a less than smooth appearance that detracts from the visual appeal.